Daqan Lords
A union of lords, great in power and prestige, an ancient coalition held together by long tradition of nobility and rule of law. The Daqan Lords of Terrinoth govern themselves and their lands through the Council of Thirteen, which meets each season in the citadel-city of Archaut. Each baron of Daqan holds a seat on the Council, and their wisdom and leadership has seen the people through many crises. While each lord is free to rule his barony as he sees fit, it is the Council that decides matters affecting the lords as a whole, resolves disputes between barons, or presides over important trials. On rare occasions, the Council is convened by reason of urgent crisis or other matters of special circumstance, and it takes such an exceptional event to mobilize the knights and men-at-arms of every barony to war. The Council of Thirteen dates to the time of the Second Darkness and the fate of King Daqan. The king vanished in the midst of the crisis, and his fate remains unknown. He left no heir, and with no certain proof of his death none of the barons would acceptone of their own ascending to the throne. Thus, the Council of “Daqan’s Lords” was formed. The Council, intended at first to be a temporary solution, endures to this day. As the Daqan Lords inherited the land of Terrinoth from the Elder Kings, most of their people are human. Other races, however, are by no means uncommon among the Free Cities. The gnomes dwell within the borders and law of the barons, along with hybrids, elves and many other races. Dawnsmoor is renowned for its high population of orcs, and Forge for its Dwarf inhabitants. These races, particularly the orcs, are often regarded with suspicion by humans. In fact, high positions in the military and other notable titles are limited to human citizens alone. The people of Daqan whisper that King Daqan will return someday, and that he will suffer no other king to sit in his throne before he does. The superstition and legend of the Lost King forms as much a part of the character of Daqan’s former kingdom as the cult of Kellos or the Magistrates of the Common Law. As darkness gathers once more, some whisper that Daqan’s return is imminent...but the Council will not wait for the Lost King. The Daqan Lords march to war. The Daqan Lords fight in the Runewars to defend their land against the onslaught of the Uthuk Y'llan and Waiqar's undead. The security of the Dragon Runes is of utmost importance to the Council; should they fall into the hands of either the Uthuk or Waiqar, only chaos and death can follow. Initially, the Daqan Lords and Latari Elves had allied against the greater threat of Terrinoth's enemies. However, trust between the two peoples was broken following the events of the Summersong massacre. When the dwarves and orcs joined the war, they too opposed the Daqan Lords. Units * Footman * Citadel Guard * Ironbound * Yeoman Archer * Bowman * Riverwatch Rider * Citadel Lancer * Knight * Rune Golem * Battlemage * Wizard * Siege Golem * Siege Machine * Roc Warrior Category:Human Category:Faction